Story of Girls Snake
by Ran Jyuusan13
Summary: Pembalasa dendam sang dewi ular akan membuat acaman bagi kesembilan pria tampan ini akan kah dendam akan dibutakan oleh cinta ?
1. Chapter 1

Story Of Girls Snake

.

Disclamer : all anime

Rated : T

Author : Ran_jyuusan13

Pairing : secret

Genre : Romance, Humor, Mstery, Harem, Supranatural.

Warning : OC, OOC, Crossover all anime, hidustan (nagin),gaje gila, abal, typo bertebaran, dll

.

#Prolog

.

Lagit malam yg gelap dan sunyi itu lah yg sdg terjadi gadis kecil yg sdg membulatkan matanya saat ini.

Darah ada dimana mana ribuan bangkai ular tergeletak begitu saja.

"Sebenarnya apa yg sdg terjadi?"kata gadis itu yg terus melangkah hingga ia menemuka seorang wanita bermahkota ular yg sdg tergeletak dengan berlumuran darah.

"Okaa-sama"teriaknya.

Gadis itu berlari menuju wanita yg ia panggil ibu.

"Nagin"kata wanita itu lemah.

"Okaa-sama hiks..hiks.., apa yg telah terjadi hiks..hiks..?"kata gadis itu menagis tersedu-sedu didepan ibunya yg sdg terbaring tak berdaya.

"Para Manusia berusaha mee.. merebut permata Ular dari kita"kata wanita itu dg tertatih.

"Permata Ular?"gadis kecil itu sama sekali tidak tahu apa2

"Nagin, hanya kau yg tersisa dari kami, berjanji lah pd kaa-sama kal..kalau kau akan membangkit kan, bangsa Ular, dan kaa-sama ingin kau me..me..rebut kembali permata ular itu dari tangan me..me..reka"wanita itu kini telah menutup matanya untuk selamanya.

"Okaa-sama, Okaa-sama, Okaa-sama,hiks..hiks...hiks..."gadis itu menumpah kan semua air matanya yg sudah tak terbendung lg.

Gadis itu melihat sebuah pisau dan mengambilnya.

.

Srrrreeeett

.

Darah segar mengalir di tanganya.

"Dewa amaterasu, aku bersumpah dihadapan mu, aku akan membunuh siapa pun yg telah membantai kaum ku,dan aku akan merebut kembali Permata Ular itu walu harus mengorbankan nyawa ku sendiri"Petir tersambar mengiringi sumpah yg telah dibuat gadis itu.

Bandai terjadi seolah kemarahan gadis itu yg membuat semua ini.

.

===000===

.

Chapter 1

.

Hari ini lagit begitu cerah, dan keluarga ini sdg disibuka dg aktifitas pagi yg padat.

"Hay.. Canda bisakah kau melanjutkan masakanya aku akan bangunkan anak2 dulu"kata seorang wanita bersari biru.

"Baik nyonya"kata wanita itu dan ia mulai berlalu.

Wanita bersari biru itu menaiki anak tangga untuk menuju ke lantai 2 rumah itu.

Ruamah dg nuansa adat india yg kental sagt benar2 sgt mengesan kan.

Wanita itu berjalan melalui lorong panjang dan menuju kesehuah pintu yg ada di ujung lorong.

.

Kkrreett, Pintu terbuka

"Nagin, ayo cepat bangun nanti kau terlambat keseko.."kata2 nya terhenti saat ia menyadari bahwa kamar itu benar2 sepi.

"Nagin?.. Nagin? Dimana gadis itu?"katanya binggung.

Dan ada seorang gadis yg mengendap endap dari belakang sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai mendekati wanita tadi.

.

Waaaaaaaaaaa

Gadis berambut hitam sepinggang dan dg matanya yg kelam memang sering membingungkan banyak orang.

"Nagin, kau mau buat kaa-san kena serangan jantung?"kata wanita itu dg nada marah

Lalu gadis bernama Nagin itu menarik telinganya.

"Sumimasen"kata nya penuh penyesalan.

"Ya.. sudah tapi jgn diulang lg"kata wanita itu.

"Haik.. Okaa-san"jawab Nagin semangat.

"Oh ya nak kalau kau sudah mandi, cepat turun kebawah dan sarapan, setelah itu, kasab (nama orang) akan mengantar mu ke sekolah"kata wanita itu.

"Kaa-san, aku ini sudah 17 tahun aku tidak perlu diantar lg, aku bisa kesekolah sendiri"yakin Nagin kpd ibunya.

"Eh.. tidak ada alasan, kau akan tetap diantar oleh kasab, cepat lah sarapan Kaa-san mau memastikan apa adik mu sudah bangun atau belum"wanita itu pun keluar dari kamar Nagin.

Nagin masuk kekamarnya dan duduk ditepi ranjangnya, ia membuka laci meja yg ada di sebelah ranjangnya.

Lalu ia mengambil sebuah kalung dg liontin Ular

'Sudah 17 th berlalu, para Manusia keji itu pasti akan mencari ku, aku harus berhati-hati'batinya

Ia memakai kalung itu, lalu keluar dari dari kamarnya

Nagin sekarang sdg sarapan sebelum ia berangkat kesekolah dia sudah sgt rapi dg seragam dan sari merah yg melilit di lehernya.

Tiba2 Nagin merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang yg ada di belakangnya.

Semakin.. dekat, Semakin.. dekat, Semakin.. dekat dan..

"Kaveri kau tidak perlu mengagetkan ku, aku sudah tahu"kata Nagin yg masih sibuk makan.

"Yahh.. gk seru kakak selalu saja tahu kalau aku ingin mengejutkan kakak"kata gadis berambut hitam sebahu dg wajah kesal.

"Mungkin itu bukan keahlian mu, ya sudah kakak berangkat dulu dan jgn sampai kau terlambat ke sekolah"kata Nagin beranjak pergi.

Didepan rumah ternyata paman Kasab sudah menyiapkan mobilnya.

"Semua sudah siap Nona"kata pria paru baya itu.

Nagin masuk ke kursi belakang dan Paman kasab mulai menjalan kan mobil hingga keluar dari area rumah.

30 menit perjalanan berlalu kini mobil yg mengantar Nagin memasuki sebuah halaman sekolah bertuliskan

"DEIMONS INTERNATIONAL SCHOOL"

Salah sekolah internasional yg ada di Daerah Gifu.

Sekolah ini menerima siapa saja dg terbuka, misalkan orang asing seperti dirinya (*orang asing: dari luar negeri).

Kini mobil itu telah menepi dan Nagin mulai turun dari mobil itu.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, paman Kasab"kata Nagin.

Dan Kasab mulai membawa mobil itu keluar dari area SMA Deimons.

.

Tak tau kenapa Nagin tiba2 melamun, dg pikiran yg kosong.

"Wwwwaaaaaa"

Tiba2 seorang pria berambut perak datang mengejutkanya.

"Ah.. Gintoki kau mau buat aku kena serangan jantung"kata Nagin kesal.

"Heheh... Gomen nee"Pria yg tadi dipanggil gintoki itu hanya tersenyun gaje.

Nagin sagat ingin pergi dari tempat itu tapi tiba2 semua orang yg ada ditampat itu berlarian keluar.

Terutama para gadis, mata mereka berbinar2 dan berlarian keluar.

"Ada apa sih..?"tanya Nagin binggung.

"Mana ku tahu"jawab gintoki ringan.

.

Wwwwaaaaa

.

Gadis2 yg tadi keluar berteriak kagum.

Ternyata ada 9 orang pemuda tampan yg akan memasuki sekolah ini.

"Waa.. 9Dy" teriak mereka

"Keren sekali"kata yg lain

Karena Nagin masih merasa binggung ia berusaha menonton apa yg sdg terjadi saat ini.

"Eh.. Gintoki mereka kenapa?"tanya Nagin pada Gintoki

"Ha.. perasaan hal ini terjadi setiap hari masak kau gk tahu"kata Gintoki, yg membuat Nagin semakin binggung.

.

Dan keluar dari sebuah limosin 9 cowok tampan yg super wow

"Ohayo.. mina"sapa pria berambut pirang dg mata hijaunya.

"Ohayo.. Usui-san"jawab mereka.

Nagin yg memperhatikan masih belum paham dg apa yg mereka maksud.

"Eh gintoki mereka itu siapa?"Nagin kembali bertanya pada Gintoki

"Apa... memang kau tidak tahu siapa mereka"kata Gintoki terkejut.

Nagin hanya mengelengkan kepala sbg jawaban.

"Mereka itu 9Dy"kata Gintoki menujuk kearah para pria tampan itu.

"Ha.. 9Dy aneh, aku tidak pernah mendengar mereka"

"Itu karena kau tidak terlalu peduli dg sekitar mu"kata gintoki dg gaya ala ala goku

"Gk usah mulai"kata nagin sinis

"Yaya akan ku jelaskan ttg mereka"Gintoki mulai dg semangat 45

"9Dy adalah sebuah geng yg beranggotakan 9 orang, yg berasal dari keluarga terpandang yg ada di seluruh antero jepang"jelas Gintoki mulai lebay

"Haa.."Nagin hanya bisa melolok binggung.

"Ok.. aku lanjut, karena mereka berasal dari keluarga yg terkenal seantero jepang jadi, orang tua mereka memiliki saham di sekolah ini dan artinya mereka adalah murid paling berkuasa disekolah ini, dan mereka sering melakukan apa saja yg mereka mau dg cara apa pun"jelas Gintoki.

Nagin mulai paham dg semua ucapan Gintoki dan dia sudah menyimpulkan.

'Mereka anak orang kaya yg mehalal kan segala cara utuk mencapai tujuan mereka

Cih.. mendokusai'pikir Nagin.

"Aku masuk kelas dulu jaa na Gintoki"kata Nagin yg melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

"Jaa-na" jawab Gintoki dg mengangkat kakinya (hahah tangan).

#TBC


	2. Chapter 2 Bola pembawa Peristiwa

Story Of Girls Snake

Disclamer : all anime

Rated : T

Author : Ran_jyuusan13

Pairing : secret

Genre : Romance, Humor, Mstery, Harem, Supranatural.

Warning : OC, OOC, Crossover all anime, hidustan (nagin), full anime 'KUROKO NO BASKET' ,gaje gila, abal, typo bertebaran, dll

.

===000===

.

Chapter 2 : Bola pembawa petaka

Pelajaran berlangsung dg normal, bisa dibilang Nagin adalah siswi yg sangat cerdas.

Karena baginya belajar adalah prioritasnya ia ingin keluarganya selalu bangga padanya sebagai seorang anak yang pintar.

.

Tett...tett...tett...

.

Bel panjang berbunyi lantang itu artinya muali memasuki jam istirahat.

"Nagin!"panggil seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yg ia kucir dua dg pita orange.

"Azuna, Ada apa ?"tanya Nagin pada gadis itu.

"Ayo kekantin !"ajak Azuna, sebenarnya Nagin merasa belum terlalu lapar, dan entah kenapa dia sangat tidak ingin keluar kelas.

Tapi jika ia menolak dia akan mengecewakan sahabatnya ini.

"Baiklah" jawab Nagin ia beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju ke kantin sekolah bersama dg Azuna.

Lap. Basket

"Hey.. kuroko lempar yg benar jangan melamun seperti itu"kata pria berambut hijau berkacamata kepada pria bertubuh kecil dg rambut biru cerah.

"Kuroko, lemparkan ke Kise"pria berambut hijau itu menunjuk pria berambut pirang yg ada di ujung lapangan.

Dg arahan pria berambut hijau Kuroko melemparkan bola Kise.

.

Sreett..

.

Kise menagkapnya dengan sangat mudah lalu Kise mendribling bola itu mengelilingi lapangan.

"Hey midorima, sekarang giliran mu, masukan bola ini ke ring dg Over Had Pass"tantang Kise, pd pria berambut hijau

"Ok"kata midorima menyanggupi

.

.

Nagin dan Azuna masih dalam perjalanan menuju ke kantin, karena kelas mereka jauh dari kantin jadi mereka memutuskan lewat jalan pintas yaitu, jalan yang ada di sebelah area lapangan basket.

Azuna yg melihat anggota tim basket sedang berlatih merasa kagum.

"Nagin, coba lihat mereka keren kan ?"tanya Azuna yg menunjuk ke 3 orang anggota basket yg sdg berlatih.

"Biasa aja"jawab Nagin datar.

Midorima akan melakukan shooting dg menggunakan teknik Over Had Pass. (Melempar bola melalui atas kepala)

Dia sangat Fokus memperkirakan jarak antara dia dan ring dan kemungkinan keberhasilan masuknya bola.

Dan...

Brak...

Bolanya sama sekali tidak tepat sasaran malah memantul ke tembok lapangan.

Ddaaakkkk...

Gaaabbrruukkkk...

"Aaaaaa" tiba2 ada suara gadis yg berteriak dari samping lapangan.

Ke 3 orang itu langsung berlari menuju sember suara itu

"Hey.. Nagin, ayo bangun, Nagin"Azuna sagat khawatir saat ini.

"Ada apa ini ?"tanya midorima yg sudah menemukan suara teriakan Azuna tadi.

"Aa.. aku tidak tahu, tiba2 ada bola basket yg memantul cepat. Dan mengenai kepala teman ku, dan sekarang dia tidak sadarkan diri"jelas Azuna.

"Gomen, sepertinya ia terkena lemparan ku tadi, akan ku bawa dia ke UKS"kata Midorima

"Demo"Azuna masih benar2 khawatir dg keadaan temanya.

"Tidak apa2, aku akan menjaganya lebih baik kau urus izin nya saja"kata midorima bijak

Azuna paham dg apa yg dikatakan oleh Midorima dan mulai pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk memberi kabar pd guru BP ttg keadaan Nagin.

Midorima membawa Nagin ke UKS dg gaya bridal styel,

Setelah sampai dia membuka pintu ruang UKS dan terlihat seorang wanita berusia sekitar 20an dg ramut hitam pendek sebahu.

"Shizune-san, tolong kau periksa gadis ini"kata midorima yg menidurkan Nagin di kasur UKS.

"Apa yg kau lakukan padanya Shintarou-kun, jangan-jangan ?"

"Enak saja ini hanya kecelakaan, aku gak mungkin berbuat yang macam-macam"sangkal nya.

"Baiklah aku akan segerah memeriksanya"kata Shizune.

Dengan sangat telaten shizune memeriksa Nagin yang masih dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Eh.. tidak apa2 dia hanya pingsan tidak ada luka serius" kata Shizune memastikan

"Oh.. yukata" Midorima benar2 lega karena tidak terjadi apa2 dg gadis itu.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar, kau jaga gadis itu baik2"kat Shizune yg membuka pintu ruang UKS, lalu pergi.

.

Mindorima benar2 merasa lega karena gadis yg tidak sengaja ia lukai (kena lempar bola)

Ternyata baik baik saja.

Nagin muali membuka matanya kepalanya benar-benar terasa sakit.

Awalnya semua tampak kabur tapi lama kelamaan ia mulai sadar bahwa dia ada disebuah ruangan yang cukup asing baginya.

"Kau sudah siuman ?"Nagin seperti mendengar suara seorang pria dan ternyata memang ada seorang pria berambut hijau yang ada dihadapanya.

"Waaaaa"Nagin berteriak kencang karena kaget

"Urusai.. jangan teriak sembarangan kau bisa merusak pendengaran ku"kata Midorima yang menutup keduan telinganya.

Nagin kemudian menutup mulutnya dg tangan karena merasa tidak enak.

"Emm.. Gomenasai"Nagin menyesal atas apa yang ia lakukan tadi.

"Ya ya.. semoga saja kau tidak kena amnesia"harap Midorima melihat kearah Nagin yang masih pusing.

"Ha.. apa maksud mu dengan amnesia?"Nagin bertanya dia benar-benar tidak paham apa yang dimaksud oleh Midorima.

"Baiklah, akan aku tes coba kau katakan siapa nama ku ?"Midorima memberi pertanyaan yang membuat Nagin semakin binggung

"Memang kau ini siapa ?"Nagin malah balik bertanya, yang membuat midorima makin cemas

"Apa kau tidak tahu namaku, em.. coba yang lain aa.. sekarang hari apa?" Tanya Midorima

"Selasa"jawab Nagin

"Em.. siapa dia?"Midorima menujuk Foto seorang Pria yang menggantung di dinding

"Presiden"jawab Nagin

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjawabnya?"tanya Midoruma semakib binggung

"Heh.. aku ni gak amnesia tau"jelas Nagin

"Tapi kalau kau tidak terkena amnesia, kenapa kau tidak tahu siapa nama ku?"tanya Midorima (makin ngotot)

"Memang kau itu siapa, aku bahkan tidak mengenal mu"kata Nagin jujur.

Midorima langsung tersentak kaget.

'Ya ampun baru kali ini ada seorang gadis yang gak kenal siapa aku'batin Midorima

Nagin memperhatikan wajah Midorima yang terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Heh.. memang sebenarnya kau itu siapa ?"tanya Nagin

Midorima langsung bangun dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Ok.. namaku Midorima Shintarou, aku wakil kapten tim basket dan anggota dari 9Dy"jelasnya, Sekarang Nagin paham apa yang dimaksud Miorima sebelumnya.

'Ternyata dia anggota 9Dy pantas saja Sombong'batin Nagin.

Nagin beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur UKS dan mengarah keluar pintu.

"Eh.. kau mau kemana ?"tanya Midorima yang membuat Nagin membalikan kepalanya mengahadap ke Midorima.

"Ke kelas lah kemana lagi"jawab Nagin datar.

Nagin keluar dari UKS tapi ia merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang menahanya saat ia menengok ke belakang ternyata Midorima menahan tanganya.

"Kau tidak bisa kembali ke kelas"perkataan Midorima barusan membuat Nagin merasa binggung

"Memang kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa masuk kelas?"Nagin bertanya dengan wajah yang sangat kebinggungan.

.

Midorima lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari katongnya

Lalu ia serahkan pada Nagin.

Nagin membacanya dengan sangat teliti.

"Ini.. serat izin dari Guru BP" Nagin memegangi surat izin itu

"Teman mu tadi mengirim kan surat itu pada ku, jadi dari pada kau masuk ke kelas lebih baik aku mengantar mu pulang"jelas Midorima.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan.." Kata kata Nagin terpotong karena ia melihat Midorima yang sudah membawa tasnya

"Ba..bagaimana kau..?"tanya Nagin Binggung

"Tadi teman mu itu juga membawakan tas mu"Midorima menjawab kebinggungan Nagin

"Ohh.." Kata Nagin datar.

Midorima mengantarkan Nagin pulang.

Karena tadi Midorima berangkat bersama anggota 9Dy yang lain jadi dia menelphon supir pribadinya untuk menjemputnya.

Perjalanan mereka dilalui dengan keheningan.

Midorima mengambil koran yang ada dibawah jok yang ia duduki, dia mulai membuka satu persatu halamannya dan dengan tak sengaja ia menemukan.

.

'Hotoskop'batinya.

.

Dengan semangat 45 Midorima membacanya dengan sangat seksama.

'Cancer, ramalan Cinta : Untuk anda yang masih singel mungkin di minggu ini anda akan mendapat sesuatu yang tak terduga dari orang yang berzodiak Pisces'

Saat Midorima membaca kaliamt PISCES ia langsung tersentak.

'Apa pisces?'

Ia lalu menatap gadis yang sedang duduk dihadapanya yang sedang menatap keluar jendela.

"Emm... boleh aku bertanya sesuatu pada mu?"Midorima memecah kesunyian

"Apa?"tanya Nagin

"Apa Zodiak mu?"tanya Midorima dengan sangat serius.

"Em... sebentar 24 Febuari, sepertinya Pisces"jawab Nagin, yang membuat Midorima langsung terbelalak

"Kenapa wajah mu kaget seperti itu memang kenapa?"Tanya Nagin

"Em.. tidak hanya mencocokan ramalan Horoskop"jawab Midorima yang membuat Nagin merasa terkejut

"Ha.. kau percaya dengan Horoskop hahahah.." Nagin tertawa renyah

"Memang kenapa kalau aku percaya?"tanya Midorima pada Nagin yang masih tertawa

"Hey.. bung ini tahun 2016, kau masih percaya saja dengan Ramalan"Kata Nagin pada Midorima yang wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal.

Nagin tersadar bahwa ia sudah memasuki daerah diamna tempat ia tinggal.

Mobil itu melaju mendekati sebuah ruamah besar bergaya india yang kental.

"Tolong berhenti disini"kata Nagin pada supir yang mengemudi mobil itu.

Setelah mobil itu berhenti Nagin membawa tasnya dan keluar dari mobil itu

"Eh..Kenapa berhenti disini?"tanya Midorima yang mucul dari jendela.

"Em ini rumah ku"kata Nagin menujuk rumah yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Oh.. jadi kau putri keluarga Kaphoor"kata Midorima terkejut

"Kau tau keluarga ku?"tanya Nagin

"Tentu saja"Midorima menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Apa kau mau mampir dulu?"tawar Nagin

"Em.. tidak usah mungkin lain kali"jawab Midorima.

Ia menutup jendela mobilnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Nagin

Midorima masih memikirkan soal Horoskop tadi

'Em.. Pisces akan memberi ku kejutan besar, em.. Horoskop memang tidak pernah salah'pikirnya

Dia lalu mengingat kejadian yang terjadi padanya hari ini benar bebar sangat membuatnya merasa senang.

'Nagin gadis yang menarik'

#TBC


	3. Chapter 3 9D

Story of girl Snake

? ﾟﾐﾍ? ﾟﾐﾍ?

Chapter 3 : 9D

Nagin P.O.V

Aku pergi keruang guru untuk mengumpulkan tugas Matematika ku, karena kemarin aku kena kecelakaan jadi aku harus mengumpulkannya hari ini supaya nilai ku tidak tertinggal dari yang lain.

Akhirnya aku telah sampai didepan ruang guru.

Tok...tok... tok..

Aku mengetuk pintu, lalu masuk kedalam.

"Ano.. Sumimasen" aku mulai menuju meja guru matematika ku yaitu Joshiro Ukitake. Dia adalah guru berambut putih panjang dan dia sering sekali izin karena penyakitnya.

"Ano.. Ukitake-Sensei" Ukitake-sensei yang mulanya tertunduk membaca buku kini mendongak menatap ku.

"A.. Nagin apa ada yang bisa ku bantu untuk mu?" Ukitake-sensei bertanya padaku apa maksud dari semua ini

"Sensei.. karena kemarin aku tidak bisa masuk kelas Sensei jadi tugas yang seharusnya dikumpulkan kemarin aku kumpulkan hari ini semoga anda tidak marah" jawab ku memberinya alasan.

"Aku paham dengan kondisi mu, ya sudah tinggalkan saja buku tugas mu disini" Ukitake-sensei, menyuruh ku meletakan buku ku diatas mejanya, setelah aku meletakan buku ku.

"Arigato Sensei atas pengertian anda, saya permisi" Aku memberinya salam dan keluar dari ruangan itu...

Aku berjalan di Koridor yang sepi dan aku melihat seseorang pria berambut cokelat panjang dan aku merasa wajahnya tidak terlihat asing.

Srreettt...

Normal P.O.V

? Flas back ?

"Oka-sama.. siapa yang melakukan semua ini" Nagin kecil menangis dihadapan ibunya yang tak berdaya.

"Nagin para manusia keji itu, telah mengambil permata ular, Bagin bersumpahlah pada Oka-sama bahwa kau akan merebut kembali permata ular itu dari mereka" Nagin yang diselimuti kesedihan dan kemarahan melihat gambaran pelaku pembantai kaumnya dari mata ibunya dan ibunya telah menutup mata untuk selamanya.

? End Flas Back ?

"Dia adalah salah satu dari mereka ?" Nagin menatap kepergian pria itu dari belakang, matanya kini memancarkan kebencian yang sangat kuat.

"Akan ku pastikan, pertemuan pertama mu dengan ku akan menjadi akhir dari hidup mu" Nagin memasang senyuman licik pada wajah cantinya dan ia berlalu kembali kekelasnya.

•

Tet... tet.. tet..

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi lantang, dan pria berambut cokelat panjang, sedang berjalan melewati taman belakang sekolah yang saat itu sedang sangat sepi karena para siswa sudah masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang gadis yang menatap pria itu dengan tatapan kebencian yang kuat.

"Kau harus membayar semua perbuatan mu" gadis itu berubah menjadi Ular yang panjang berwarna hitam dengan bintik cokelat.

Ular itu mulai melata mendekati pria itu dari belakang, perlahan dan semakin cepat ular kini berada di hadapan pria itu dan berubah menjadi manusia kembali.

Pria itu membelalakan matanya karena kaget melihat ada seorang gadis berpakaian kuno berada dihadapannya.

"Siapa kau ?" Tanya pria itu yang masih terkejut.

Tanpa banyak bicara gadis itu langsung mengulurkan tanganya dan mencekik leher pria itu.

"Apa.. ya..ng kau la..ku..kan ?" Tanya pria itu kesakitan.

"Ini adalah balasan untuk mu, Karena kau telah membantai kaum ku 17 tahun yang lalu" jelas gadis itu menatap pria itu dengan mata dan aura yang mengerikan.

Pria itu muali mengingat, kejadian apa yang dimaksud oleh gadis itu, dan ia tersadar bahwa.

"Ja..jadi.. kau.. ada..lah.. silu..man.u..ular" kata pria itu terbata bata, pria itu semakin takut sekarang.

"Kau akan ku kirim keneraka" gadis itu kembali berubah menjadi ular dan mematuk leher pria itu.

"Akh.. akh.." pria itu terkapar ditanah, wajahnya mulai membiru dan buih mulai keluar dari mulut pria itu..

•

Tempat yang bisa disebut dengan kelas atau ruangan pribadi ini adalah milik dari para anggota 9D.

Pria berambut putih panjang ini sedang menjelaskan kan pada para anggota 9D tentang Trigonometri.

"Perbandingan sudut sudut spesial pada segitiga siku siku, digolongkan dalam Sinus, Cosinus, dan tangen.

Contohnya : Sin 30° adalah ½ dan.."

Bbrrraaakkk...

Penjelasan pria itu terhenti karena ada seorang pria yang berasal dari staf kesiswaan datang keruangan itu.

"Yamada-san ada apa ?" Tanya pria itu pada pria yang baru saja masuk.

"Ukitake-Sensei ini gawat, Shunsui-Sensei" nada bicara pria itu muali menujukan ketakutan.

"Ada apa Yamada-san?, ada apa dengan Kyoraku?" Tanya Ukitake yang sudah sangat cemas.

"Lebih baik anda ikut aku sekarang"

Ukitake-sensei dan Yamada keluar dari ruangan itu dengan tergesa gesa dan itu membuat penasaran bagi para anggota 9D

"Memang Sebenarnya ada apa ?"Tanya pria berambut pirang yang ia sibak dengan bando hitam.

"Aku tidak tahu tapi sepertinya ada hal yang sangat gawat" jawab pria berambut keperakan.

"Lebih baik kita melihatnya sendiri saja" usul pria berambut pirang bermata hijau.

"Ide mu ada benarnya juga Usui" Midorima setuju dengan usul itu,

Lalu mereka bersembilan keluar dari ruangan itu untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

•

Ditaman belakang sekolah banyak sekali polisi yang datang dan para guru pun panik melihat hal itu, Ukitake dan Yamada berlari mendekati kerumunan orang-orang yang mengitari tempat itu.

Ukitake sangat terkejut melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kyoraku.. "Ukitake langsung mendekap tubuh sahabatnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi" Ukitake bertanya kepada pihak polisi yang sedang menyelidiki kasus ini.

"Tuan kami masih memeriksa keadaan, dan mungkin ini adalah kasus pembunuhan" jelas pak polisi padanya

Ukitake tersentak dan sangat sedih karena teman baiknya pergi dengan cara yang sangat tragis. Baginya Kyoraku adalah orang yang sangat baik dan dia juga tak pernah punya musuh sama sekali.

Dan.. para siswa anggota 9D telah tiba disana keadaanya sangat ricuh dan tak terkendali.

Pria berambut cokelat bermata hitam ini maju perlahan mendekati Ukitake yang sedang memangku jasad temanya.

Pria itu berjongkok di haladapan sang korban.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan Kira? "Tanya Ukitake yang masih sangat sedih

"Hanya memastikan" jawab pria itu singkat.

Pria itu sedang memeriksa keadaan korban dengan sangat teliti dan akhirnya dia

"Sepertinya Shunsui-sensei tidak lah dibunuh" katnya penuh dengan kepastian.

Para polisi itu binggung mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh pria itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin kalau dia tidak dibunuh?" Tanya salah seorang anggota kepolisian.

"Lihat.. dilehernya ada bekas gigitan, sepertinya ini bekas gigitan ular yang beracun" dia menunjukan bekas luka yang ada dileher Kyoraku.

Ukiatke muali berfikir keras dengan apa yang baru saja Kira ucapkan.

'Ular jangan.. jangan.. heh.. mereka sudah datang' pikir Ukitake yang sangat ketakuta.

•

Sedangkan diatas atap seorang gadis sedang melihat kearah kerumunan keramaian itu dengan senyumannya yang menakutkan.

"Sedikit demi sedikit kalian akan merasaka pembalasan dari dosa yang telah kalian perbuat, akan kupastika hal itu akan terjadi..

Hahahaha... hahaha..."tawa liciknya mengema, dan sekarang dia sangat merasa bahagia karana dia audah bisa menlenyapkan salah satu dari orang-orang yang telah membuat ia kehilangan orang tua nya.

•

Diruangan kelas Khusus para anggota 9D masih dibingungkan dengan peristiwa tadi.

"Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi, masak sekolah semahal ini bisa kemasukan ular?"tanya pria berbando itu.

"Hey.. Toma bisakah kau berhenti bertanya, dari tadi kau terus bertanya tanpa ada habisnya" jawab pria berambut abu yang menggunakan kacamata, dengan nada sinis.

"Eh.. Reiji-Kun, kau itu sinis sekali aku kan hanya bertanya" ucap balik Toma.

"Ngomong-ngomong jika Ukitake sensei sedang mengurusi masalah Shunsui-sensei, berarti kita tidak diajarkan pelajaran matematika untuk sementara" kat pria berambut Hitam bermata hitam yang sedang terlihat berpikir.

"Wah.. kau benar Shunsuke mungkin ini memang hari keberuntungan kita" jawab Toma senang.

"Itu tak akan pernah terjadi" seluruh anggota 9D menegok kearah pntu dan meraka terkejut melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang berdiri didepan pintu.

"Omae.." Midorima kaget melihat gadis yang kemarin bersamanya seharian ada diruangan itu.

Gadis itu berjalan kearah merka dengan buku tyang sangat tebal yang ia bawa.

Brrraakk..

Buku itu dia lempar begitu saja ke meja dan dengan wajahnya yang dingin ia menatap semua orang yang ada disana dengan tatapan tajam.

"Karena Ukitake-Sensei akan cuti, jadi selama beliau Cuti aku akan mengantikanya mengajar kalian..." kata Gadis itu yang membuat semua orang tercengang.

"Nani..?"

#TBC


	4. Chapter 4 Target ke Dua

Story Of Girls Snake

Disclamer : all anime

Rated : T

Author : Ran_jyuusan13

Pairing : -

Genre : Romance, Humor, Mstery, Harem, Supranatural.

Warning : OC, OOC, Crossover all anime, hidustan (nagin), full anime 'Kaichou wa Miad sama' ,gaje gila, abal, typo bertebaran, dll

.

Chpater 4 : Target ke-2

.

Bbbrrraaakkk...

Gadis itu melempar Buku yang dia bawa begitu saja, membuat semua orang kaget dan tersentak.

"Selama Ukitake-sensei cuti, maka aku yang akan mengantikan dia untuk mengajar kalian" Seluruh orang yang ada disana menatap Nagin dengan tatapan tajam dan dipetuhi oleh tanda tanya yang sangat besar

Tapi Lain dengan pria berambut hijau ini dia tersenyum senang walaupun senyuman itu hanya bisa dirasakan oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah.. pertama tama aku akan memperkelakan diri ku Nama ku Nagina Kaphoor dari kelas 2-1, silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing" Nagin mempersilahkan mereka untuk bicara.

"Hajimemaste Gina-Chan Ore wa Toma, Yoroshiku nee.." Kata pria berambut pirang yang ia bando, dia mulai memancarkan senyumannya yang sangat khas.

"Ore wa Kiryuu Zero" kata pria berambut perak yang sedang menyilangkan kedua tanganya.

"Watashi wa Sakamaki Reiji di sini" kata pria berambut abu, berkacamata.

"Ore Utakata" kata pria berambut hitam yang poninya menutupi mata kirinya, dia sedang tiduran dengan nyamanya.

"Ore wa Shunsuke Imaizumi" jawab pria berambut hitam dengan mata hitamnya yang terlihat cuek..

"Ore wa Kurosaki Ichigo" kata pria berambut Orange bosan..

"Kau sudah kenal aku kan" jawab midorima Singkat.

"Ore wa Usui Takumi" Kata pria berambut pirang dengan mata hijaunya, dia menatap Nagin seolah curiga akan suatu hal.

"Boku wa Light Yagami, Kaichou.. di grup ini" kata pria berambut cokelat dengan tatapan dinginnya.

Nagin merasa bahwa pria pria ini bukan orang sembarangan Nagin merasakan aura yang aneh disekitar mereka.

'Mereka diselimuti oleh Kekkai' batin Nagin merasa ada aura penghalang yang ada pada orang orang itu.

"Baiklah Aku rasa sudah cukup perkenalanya, kita akan mulai pelajaranya.

Buka buku kalian, kita akan melanjutkan apa yang sudah Ukitake-sensei ajarkan tadi pagi" jelas Nagin pada semuanya..

Mereka mulai duduk dan membuka buku mereka masing masing

Sampai...

Kkkrriinngg... Kkkrriinngg...

Nagin merogoh posel yang ada disakunya dan mengangkat telponnya..

"Moshi Moshi.. haik.. Nagina desu"Nagin menyapa orang yang menelpohonya

"Ini aku.. Nagin" seketika mata Nagin membulat kaget mendengar suara yang sudah sangat tidak asing baginya.

"Apa mau mu?" Tanya Nagin langsung pada intinya dia tak ingin bicara lama lama dengan orang berbahaya seperti dia.

"HEHE.. aku akan memberikan mu kejutan malam ini jadi bersiaplah" katanya sedikit mengancam.

"Cotto mate.."

Tuut.. tuutt..

Telphonnya terputus membuat kecurigaan Nagin semakin memuncak.

'Sebenarnya apa maunya?' Batin Nagin masih bertanya tanya.

Tapi dengan cepat Nagin sadar dan muali mengendalikan dirinya dan dia mulai kembali Fokus pada para anggota 9D tang ada dihadapanya.

"Maaf.. Atas gangguan yang mendadak.. kita lanjutkan Materinya.." kata Nagin mulai mengendalikan suasana.

Dia mengajar mereka dengan sangat cekatan bahkan lebih baik dari Ukitake-sensei, tapi para anggota 9D juga punya rasa kesal jika diajar oleh Nagin karena dia punya banyak peraturan yang harus dipatuhi.

Bel.. pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, semua siswa keluar dari gedung sekolah untuk menuju kerumah mereka masing masing.

Begitu pula dengan para anggota 9D, merek berangkat bersama ya.. jadi mereka juga pulang bersama dengan limosin pribadi milik keluarga Yagami.

Seluruh anggota 9D sudah masuk kedalam Limosin itu kecuali Usui Takumi ia malah asik memandangi gadias yang menjadi guru privat mereka seharian ini.

"Usui apa yang kau lakukan? ayo cepat masuk"Ucap Toma yang kesal karena Usui tak kunjung masuk kedalam mobil.

"Kalian duluan saja, aku mau Naik kereta" Jawab Usui yang mulai menjauh dari Limosin itu..

"He.. apa maksudnya?" Tanya Toma yang benar benar binggung.

Reiji terdiam dan berpikir keras dia tak pernah melihat temannya seperti itu sebelumnya dan dia mulai curiga dengan semua itu.

'Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan Usui?' Batin Reiji dipenuhi oleh rasa curiga yang teramat sangat.

Stasiun...

Nagin berada didepan stasiun bersama teman baiknya Azuna.

"Berbahaya Pulang sekolah sore sore begini, lain kali jangan pulang terlambat lagi" Kata Nagin pada Azuna.

Azuna melangkah kedalam stasiun dan dia membalikan badan menghadap kearah Nagin.

"Nagin kau seperti ibuku saja, terima Kasih sudah mengingatkan" setelah mengucapkan itu Azuna berlalu meninggalkan Nagin yang masih berdiri di tempat.

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Ggrreeepp..

Dengan seketika mata Nagin membulat ia merasa ada seseorang yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Bahaya bukan pulang Sore sendirian, lain kali jangan pulang telat lagi.. Ffuuhh..."kata Usui yang muncul secara mendadak, Leher Nagin tiba tiba ditiup oleh Nafas Usui yang terasa panas

"Aaaaaaa..." Nagin berteriak dan menjauh dari Usui, dan dia sudah siap dengan posisi bertarungnya.

"Bisa tidak kau melakukan hal yang normal" Kata Nagin masih dalam posisi bertarung.

"Kau mau pulang..?" Tanya Usui Datar.

"Jangan ikuti aku" Kata Nagin sewot dia langsung masuk ke dalam stasiun tanpa menghiraukan masalah Usui lagi.

•••••

Akhirnya Nagin tiba juga dirumah dengan selamat walau dia masih memikirkan apa yang tadi dilakukan Usui padanya..

'Ck.. hentai' Pikir Nagin setelah mendengar kata Usui.

Saat dia mulai masuk ke rumah seperti biasa rumah yang besar itu terasa kosong dan sepi, Ayahnya sibuk dengan bisnis keluarga, sedangkan ibunya sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan rumah, lalu adiknya hah.. dia sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Nagin mulai Naik kelantai dua perlahan dia menaiki satu persatu anak tangga yang Ia pijak, melewati lorong yang panjang dia berhenti didepan pintu kamarnya dan membuka pintunya..

Cclleekk...

Saat Nagin masuk kekamarnya Nagin langsung membulatkan matanya Orang yang tadi menelphonya sekarang sedang duduk diranjangnya dengan sangat nyaman.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya.. Nagina" kata Gadis Berambut cokelat panjang bergelombang dengan senyum liciknya.

"Seisha.. kau.. bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini?" Tanya Nagin yang masih terkejut

"Em.."

Flash.. back

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Didepan rumah besar bertuliskan 'keluarga Kaphoor' tengah berdiri seorang gadis cantik dengan Rambut sepunggung yang ia ikat keatas, dia sedang menunggu seseorang yang akan membukakanya pintu untuk masuk kerumah ini..

Cccerreeett..

Pintu itu terbuka dan menampakan seorang wanita dewasa yang berpakaian tradisional India.

Setelah membukakan pintu Wanita itu terkejut melihat siapa yang bertamu kerumahnya setelah itu dia memasang senyuman kebahagiaan.

"Seisha.. kamu benar-benar Seisha kan?" Tanya wanita itu tk percaya.

"Iya.. Baa-sana ini aku, sudah lama kita tak berjumpa" jawab gadis bernama Seisha dengan senyumman

"Ya.. ampun sekarang kamu sudah besar, ayo.. masuk" wanita itu mempersilahkan Seisha masuk kerumah itu.

"Oh.. Ya ngomong ngomong kenapa kamu kemari?" Wanita itu bertanya maksud kedatangan Seisha kerumahnya.

"Em.. sekarang aku pindah ke Jepang dan aku binggung harus tinggal dimana jadi aku kemari" kata Gadis itu sangat menyakitkan.

Wanita itu langsung memanggil asisten yang ada dirumah itu dan menyuruh nya untuk menyiapkan kamar tamu dan membawakan Koper Seisha.

"Oh.. ya Baa-san, aku belum melihat Nagina dari tadi dimana dia?" Seisha bertanya pada wanita itu tentang keberadaan Nagin.

"Nagin belum pulang dari sekolahnya, dia akan pulang nanti sore.. oh, ya selama kami menyiapkan kamar tamu kamu bisa istirahat dikamar Nagin ok" katanya dengan penuh semangat.

"Haik"

End Flash back

Nagin memegangi dadanya dengan perasaan lega seolah beban yang sangat berat menghilang begitu saja, Seisha yang melihat reaksi Nagin merasa binggung.

"Hey.. kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Seisha pada Nagin.

"Aku lega.. keberadaan mu disini diketahui semua orang, aku kira kau masuk diam diam lewat jendela" jelas Nagin, Seisha hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa ia paham dengan perkataan Nagin.

Tiba-tiba Seisha teringat sesuatu dan berlari ke arah meja belajar Nagin lalu dia kembali duduk dan menyerahkan Sebuah foto pada Nagin.

Nagin melihat foto itu dengan teliti Wajah yang benar-benar sanagt asing baginya.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Nagin.

Seisha mengambil kembali foto itu dari tangan Nagin jadi sekarang foto itu berada ditangannya.

"Dia adalah target ke-2 kita Namanya Gerald Walker.

Dia adalah seorang pebisnis dan pewaris dari kekayaan keluarga Walker" jelas Seisha pada Nagin.

Nagin masih bingung dengan penjelasan Seisha dan Nama Walker benar-benar terasa sangat asing ditelinganya.

'Apa itu Keluarga Walker' Batin Nagin masih terus bertanya-tanya tanpa henti.

#TBC


	5. Chapter 5 Usui Takumi

Story Of Girls Snake

Disclamer : all anime

Rated : T

Author : Ran_jyuusan13

Pairing : -

Genre : Romance, Humor, Mstery, Harem, Supranatural.

Warning : OC, OOC, Crossover all anime, hidustan (nagin), full anime 'Kaichou wa Miad sama' ,gaje gila, abal, typo bertebaran, dll

Chapter 5 : Usui Takumi

Hari ini adalah hari ke-2 mengantikan Ukitake-sensei mengajar di 9D mereka semua memang punya kebiasaan yang aneh aneh terutama Cowok berambut pirang lancip bermata hijau dia selalu menatapku dengan tatapan mesum.

Kkkrrrriiiinnnngggg...

Bel berbunyi akhirnya jamku selesai juga.

"kita sudahi hari ini, terima kasih atas perhatian kalian" kata ku membawa buku2ku lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

Saat berjalan pun entah kenapa tatapan itu masih terus saja terpikir oleh ku apa yang dia pikirkan kenapa dia terus saja menatap ku?

Pikiran ku terfokus padannya dan tak sadar akan ada yang ada didepan ku.

Aaagggghhh... Aku menabrak tubuh tegap itu.

"Nagin daijoube?" tanya gintoki

"Haik.. Daijoube desu" jawabku

Gintoki melihati ku dengan tatapannya yang aneh.

"apa kau lelah?" tannya padaku

Aku menghela nafas sebelum menjawabnya aku memang lelah.

"iya, aku sangat lelah" jawabku jujur. Ekspresi wajahnya memang tak bisa tertebak dia kembali memunculkan wajah anehnya.

"kalau begitu ayo ikut aku" katanya mengenggam tangan ku

"eh.. Mau kemana?" tanya ku kaget.

"Alah.. Ikut saja" katanya menarik tangan ku dan menarik ku keluar dari sana.

.

Gintoki menarik ku keatap sekolah lalu membelikan ku minuman dingin.

Angin disini terasa sangat sejuk walaupun langit terlihat sangat cerah.

Gintoki dia memang tak bisa ditebak kadang kala dia sangat mengesalkan dan aneh.. Tapi ada saatnya dia perubah jadi seorang pria sejati.

Aku sudah mengenal gintoki semenjak SMP jadi aku tahu seperti apa gintoki itu.

Dia tergila gila dengan cosplayer dia suka meniru gaya anime ataupun manga dia memang gila..

"ah.. Kimochi" dengusnya merasakan hembusan angin

"iya " jawabku singkat

"kau sibuk sekali akhir2 ini kita jadi jarang makan bersama" kata gintoki dengan wajah kesal.

Aku menatap kearahnya angin berhembus menerpa wajah tampannya.

Dia benar aku terlalu sibuk sampai aku melupakan teman temanku

"Gomen, aku harus mengantikan ukitake-sensei mengajar 9D" jawabku jelas.

"aku sudah tahu, dan kau baik baik saja kan?" pertanyaannya mulai membuat ku binggung

"apa maksudmu dengan baik2 saja?" tanya ku binggung.

"aa.. Tidak, tidak jadi" pertanyaan itu mengandung makna yang dalam seperti akan terjadi suatu hal yang berbahaya.

Tangan ku terulur ku pegang pundaknya dan ku usap pelan.

"jangan khawatir aku baik2 saja, tenang saja aku bisa jaga diriku sendiri" aku tersenyum padannya menenangkan pikirannya.

Ggrreepp..

Aku membelalakan mata tubuhku kini berada didalam rangkulan tangan kekar pria ini.

Rasanya memang mendadak dan kaget tapi tangan itu terasa sangat hangat dan menenangkan Kubalas pelukannya.

"aku akan selalu mengawasimu Nagin" katannya mulai melonggarkan pelukannya

"jangan khawatirkan aku" yakinku.

Tiba2 ponsel gintoki berbunyi dia membuka pesan yang masuk dan wajahnya langsung berubah kaget.

"Nagin Gomen aku harus pergi aku lupa hari ini ada rapat club" katannya berdiri dan dengan cepat dia berlalu dari hadapanku.

Setelah Gintoki pergi suasana menjadi sangat tenang, hawa sejuk membuat hati ini merasa nyaman.

Gintoki benar aku harus sesekali seperti ini tenang dan santai.

Angin menerpa wajahku rasanya nyaman sekali membuat mataku berat dan terlelap.

~ Skip Time~

Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatku langsung terlelap tapi aku merasakan hawa yang hangat dan nyaman.

Aku membuka mata perlahan walau tak terlihat jelas tapi lama2 aku melihatnya pria berambut pirang yang ada diatasku.

"Hah.. Kau apa yang kau lakukan disini" aku melompat dari tidurku.

"hanya melihati mu tidur" jawabnya dengan wajah datar

"sejak kapan kau disini?" tanyaku

"sejak temanmu yang berambut putih itu pergi dari sini" jawabnya.

Aku terkejut dengan perkataannya, kutengok jam tangan ku sudah menunjukan pukul 1 siang itu berarti dia sudah ada disini selama 3 jam...

aku beranjak bangun pikiran ku masih kacau dan kaget tapi saat aku beranjak bangun ada sesuatu yang menghentikan langkah ku.

Aku merasakan tangan besar yang hangat menahan tanganku.

"apa mau mu?" tanyaku padanya tanpa membalikan badan.

"ada banyak hal yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu" aku terkejut dan berbalik menatapnya, aku pikir dia hanya main main dengan ucapannya ternyata wajahnya menunjukan sebuah keseriusan membuat ku sangat terkejut.

aku mulai kembali duduk dengan tenang dan membiarkan dia berbicara.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Ucapku.

Aku melihat iris hijau itu menatapku dengan lekat, dia benar2 sangat serius

"Apa kau terpaksa, dan merasa tersiksa?" Aku terkejut medengar pertanyaannya kepalaku masih terus berputar memikirkan apa maksud dari pertanyaanya.

"Apa maksud mu?" tanyaku yang kebingunggan.

"Aku tahu dari wajahmu kamu merasa tersiksakan, ada rasa tidak ikhlas diwajahmu saat kamu mengajari kami" jelasnya, pria ini memang aneh dia bisa tahu apa yang kurasakan.

aku mendengus kesal

"Bukan begitu tapi, aku hanya merasa agak lelah akhir2 ini mungkin itu berpengaruh pada mood ku" jelasku.

senyuman manis terpancar diwajah usui entah apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini.

"Ok, kalu begitu temui aku besok di taman kota ya" dia mulai berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat ini

"cotto matte, kenapa aku harus menemui mu disana?" Kataku agak berteriak.

Dia membalikan kepalanya dan tersenyum kearahku, wajahnya memancarkan kesenangan.

"Ayo kita kencan"

#TBC

Gomen kalau terlalu pendek


End file.
